sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Margaret Tweedy
Name: Margaret Tweedy Gender: Female Age: 19 Grade: 12th grade School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Hiking, camping, boxing Appearance: Margaret would be lucky to scrape a 6 on the scale of sex appeal. Her mousy brown hair is frizzy, clumsily cut, and frequently obscures parts of her face. Her eyes are brown and bloodshot, with bags under them from her threadbare sleeping schedule. The rest of her face is poorly moisturized and sports a blotchy complexion. Her body, aside from being covered in various calluses, is pretty well-toned and muscular. The clothes she wears are of the variety that only Salvation Army would carry, and seem to be one thread away from falling apart. Biography: On the road of life, sometimes you’re the bug, and sometimes you’re the windshield. The Tweedy family has never gotten the opportunity to be the windshield. Silas and Annabelle Tweedy had Margaret when they were living in a poor Alabaman neighborhood. Her father worked in a factory under harsh conditions and harsher pay, forcing the family to work as well just to make ends meet. Eventually, though, their luck ran out; Silas lost his job, and he decided to start a new life for his family with what little money they had left. Silas naively chose to live in California, hoping to find something that paid better than farming. Technically, he succeeded, but the family quickly found out that hip and trendy California treated rural hicks like them as peasants at best and vermin at worst. Margaret in particular took the move badly, being the subject of ridicule at her new high school. The constant abuse of her peers and the teachers’ unwillingness to lift a finger in her defense picked at her sanity. This came to a head near the end of freshman year, when one of the students joked about the supposed Tweedy tradition of incest and inbreeding. Margaret snapped and hit the offending student in the back with a nearby chair. The boy was hospitalized, and the only thing preventing his parents from suing hers was that it wasn’t worth the expense. Margaret herself was expelled, and eventually, she was sent to Southridge, where the abuse continued more intensely than ever. She responded by hardening her heart and opening her mouth, confronting those who jeered with profanity-laden invectives. Eventually, the taunts became more manageable, but still significant enough to remind her of her place in Southridge’s student hierarchy, and her family’s place in America. Nowadays, Margaret has blossomed into a very bitter, very angry woman who tirelessly protests against the ‘redneck’ stereotype in American society, frequently comparing Deliverance to Birth of a Nation and insults about Southern stupidity and laziness to earlier assumptions made by racists about black people. She has a pathological hatred of anyone well-to-do, especially if they never actually earned their money. In her spare time, what little of it she can squeeze in between her part-time job as a bathroom-cleaner at the local movie theater, she goes on nature hikes and camping trips, and has recently learned to box as a method of relieving tension. She would have preferred guns, but it’s too hard to find a firing range, let alone own a gun, within the state and her family is unwilling (and unable) to spend money to help her learn to shoot. Advantages: She’s fit, tough, and has plenty of pent-up rage she can unleash on her hated classmates. Disadvantages: Being a woman, she won’t stand a chance against one of the football team in melee combat, in addition to unfamiliarity with most weapons. Designated Number: Female Student no. 46 The above biography is as written by Solitair. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Iron Chain (4 ft.) Conclusions: Hey now, we don't take too kindly to people makin' fun o' them there Southerners on this here show, y'all! This good ole' gal right here, she might just have a fightin' chance on our lil' ole' show! I mean, all that inbreedin' must be good for somethin', right? Yeehaw! Game Evaluations Kills: '''N/A '''Killed by: Melina Frost Collected Weapons: '''Iron chain (4 ft.) (designated weapon) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Margaret, in chronological order. V3: *In Case God Doesn't Show *Battle of Epic Proportions *Sadist *Manhunt *The Beginning is The End is The Beginning *Complicated Questions *Black Math *A Moment's Hesitation/The Pedestrian *Faith in Nothing Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Margaret Tweedy. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students